


In the Samezuka Showering Room

by Kategrin



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Funny, M/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kategrin/pseuds/Kategrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since this is the first thing I've ever written in addition to the first I've posted here, I'd really like and appreciate feedback on this work! So please read it and let me know what you think :)<br/>its meant to be funny and light -- kind of true to the show! I hope you enjoy it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Samezuka Showering Room

Nitori and Rin make their way back to their dorm room after swim practice. Nitori tries to keep up with Rin's long stride but he ends up looking clumsy as he scurries. He wants to be at his side the whole time, never missing a moment.

"...and that's why I think you should be working on your front crawl. It's fastest, and you can keep it up with your skill in endurance." Rin says, turning to look at him on the last word. Nitori looks away from him promptly, while his face flushes.

"Thank you!" He says, tucking his chin to his chest.

They arrive at their door and Rin takes the key from the swim team's sweater. The sweater is unzipped, exposing his stomach, which smells heavily of chlorine. They settle into the room and Rin checks his phone for texts. Nobody but Gou, as usual. 

"You know," Rin starts, looking up at Nitori who has made his way to the top bunk. "you don't have to thank me every time we talk about our swimming performances."  
Nitori settles into his blankets like a kitten. "I'm sorry, Senpai!" He squeaks out timidly, launching himself onto the railing to face him. Rin growls from deep inside his throat, and annoyed, turns sharply to face him. "And don't fucking apologize so much." He snaps at him. 

"Okay, Senpai!" Nitori says, drawing back at the sight of Rin's barred teeth, which look jagged and broken from years of grinding them together violently.   
Rin opens his drawers and pulls out an outfit to sleep in and pulls a fresh towel from on top of the dresser and he makes his way to the door. 

"Senpai, where are you going?"

"I'm hitting the showers"

Nitori looks down for a moment at his clothes and pulls them up to his nose. Recoiling, he tells Rin that he'll head to the showers in a minute too. 

"Fine." Rin replies coldly.

Nitori scampers out of bed quickly once Rin was behind the closed door. I want to shower at the same time as him! He grabs his towel which is hanging behind the door just as his stomach growls violently. Better get something from the kitchen quickly. He tosses his towel over his shoulder before he leaves.  
He shuts the door and locks it, letting the quick-zip snap his key back to his team sweater's pocket. He hurries down the hall and jumps quickly down the stair well to the first floor. He knows the kitchen will close in an hour and choices will be limited. When he gets there all the fast food shops are closed, and all that is left open is the soup station. 

"Gah! Soup takes so long to eat!" He says to himself, but his stomach growls again, more violently this time. "Fine!" He hisses to his stomach, impatiently. He walks over to the station and sees his choices. 

"Raddish soup...Miso with Ramen...or Western Chilli..." He takes the lidded take-out bowl into his hand and pours three spoonfuls of Miso soup into it.   
"Okay! I have to make it to the showers before Rin finishes! I can head straight there since I have my towel!" He whispers to himself as he fits the lid on. Holding the soup tightly he runs back up the stairs and heads straight for the showers.   
Soup still in hand, he pushes the metal door open with his hip and he is welcomed inside the room with warm steam. Nobody was in this area of the showering rooms so he takes this chance to find the shower Rin is showering in. He leans down as he walks by each stall to see if he can glimpse Rin's feet. Nitori spots them, and is relieved to notice there aren't any suds around his feet yet. Just then, a swim team member emerges from one of the nearby showers wearing nothing but a towel. Nitori blushed at the sight, and tried to act casually, as if he wasn't just peeking under a shower curtain.

"Hey, Aiichiro!" his teammate exclaimed, waving sociably. At that moment, Nitori heard Rin's shower curtain rustle. 

"Hey..." Nitori answered to his teammate warily. He was feeling Rin's eyes on him, despite him being behind the curtains, and it made his forehead sweat. 

"Have a good night" Nitori said to his teammate. As soon as the metal door closed shut loudly, Rin's arm emerged from behind his shower curtain, and his fingers clutched Nitori's waist forcefully. Nitori barely had time to gasp before he was being pulled into Rin's stiflingly humid shower stall.   
Nitori's stomach twisted painfully once he saw past the hot steam hanging in the air. 

"Senpai...?" he spoke breathlessly into the air, taking in Rin's naked body. He wanted to reach out and trace his abdominal muscles, that almost looked edible as the water streamed smoothly over him.

"Nitori..." Rin spoke to him quietly, but Nitori's eyes were locked on the natural V that ran from his glossy wet hips down to his cock. Rin put his index finger under Nitori's chin and lifted it gently to make him face him. When Nitori tried to look away shyly, Rin pressed his thumb on his chin to hold him firmly. 

"Y-yes, Senpai?" Nitori stuttered as he looked into his sharp red eyes. 

"Why the fuck are you holding soup?" He demanded, freeing Nitori's chin from his grasp. 

"S-soup?" Nitori remembered he was holding soup at that moment, and suddenly his mind wasn't so muddled by Rin's nudity, and he realized his clothes were getting soaking wet. He looked down and was mortified to see his erection pulling his wet track pants away from his body. He couldn't decide what to do next, he was so unbearably embarrassed. He attempted to take his mind off this whole incident immediately. His thoughts leapt only to the soup and he clumsily tried to remove the lid.

"W-would you like some of my s-soup, Senpai, I know you didn't eat dinner either and--" He dislodged the lid at that moment and Rin withdraw quickly with his hands in front of him. 

"Nitori!" Rin exclaimed, "What are you doing?!" The pressured water from the shower head landing into the take-out cup sent flavoured water and ramen flying. 

"Ah!" Nitori exclaimed, removing the cup from beneath the water. 

"Nitori..." Rin said, looking down at himself. Nitori followed his gaze and had to hold his mouth to stop himself from laughing at what he saw. A long piece of ramen had wrapped itself around Rin's dick.  
Rin clicked his tongue. "Well, what are we going to do about this?" He said, looking up at Nitori, who was looking into Rin's eyes. Nitori saw that Rin looked strangely pleased with him, and looked down again at his shiny-wet penis, which was now fully stiff. 

"Urrmm...Sen--" Nitori stammered as he ogled it, trying to pull his eyes away to look Rin in the eyes, but always failing and returning. 

"No, don't bother trying to look me in the eyes" Rin said sternly. "It's hot to see you do what you want for a change. So stare." Nitori looked up at his face for long enough to see him finish with a mischievous half-smile but he sighed shakily with relief when he was allowed to move his view back to his cock. 

"Hungry?" Rin asked, as he placed his hand onto Nitori's head. Nitori trembled under his hand and unconsciously licked his lips, tasting the water that poured over his head as he did. Nitori was a virgin and didn't know how to react to someone with so much sexual energy as Rin. He swallowed hard and loudly. Rin noticed it and smiled widely, obviously delighted by Nitori's nervousness. Rin placed his hand on Nitori's shoulder and pressed his fingers hard into his soaking shirt. He pinched it with his fingers and tugged it past his head. Nitori got the hint and used his own hands to help pull the shirt off of his drenched body.

"Those pants look like they're getting a little tight, don't they?" Rin smirked down at Nitori's erection, which was bending into a slight upward curve. Nitori nodded quickly and placed his hands on the elastic, pushing them down as he swivelled his hips into each tugging motion. Rin eyed his hips eagerly, and his eyes widened as Nitori exposed the beginning of his shaft and the first light coloured pubic hairs. Frustrated by the anticipation, he knelt down and extended his neck, using his teeth to pull at the front his pants, exposing his penis and letting it hit the side of his face when it was finally free. He used his hands to roughly pull the wet pants down Nitori's sticky legs. As he did, he tilted his head into Nitori's crotch and let his cheeks and mouth rub against his hard dick. He was tempted to suck off Nitori at that moment, but selfishly wanted Nitori to be in sexual agony when he blew him. 

"Nitori," Rin said as he stood up. "You better clean your mess up now." He grasped both of Nitori's shoulders and pushed him down to his knees. His knees kept slipping awkwardly on the slippery surface, so he held on tightly to Rin's thighs with both hands to stable himself. To Nitori's surprise and delight, Rin tilted his head back and closed his eyes at his touch. Nitori opened his mouth and let the water trickle in. He tightened his grip on Rin's thighs just before placing his lips on the tip of Rin's penis. Nitori opened his eyes and had to suppress a giggle when he saw the noodle draped around him.

"Don't be a tease and just suck it!" Rin demanded through gritted teeth as he thrust further into Nitori's mouth. Shocked by the force and size, Nitori thought he was about to choke, but he just clenched his jaw briefly and closed his mouth around Rin. He started slowly at first, which made Rin snarl. Rin grabbed Nitori's hair and twisted strands around his fingers tightly. He pushed his palm into Nitori's head and he started to move faster. Although only for a few seconds, because Nitori started to choke. He pulled away from Rin and coughed into his own arm. 

"Sorry, Senpai..." Nitori began. Rin looked down, and it was obvious on his face that he was annoyed. "It's just that..." Nitori began, then reached into his mouth. "Ramen." He said with a smile.


End file.
